Unexpected Tragedy
by N-Yera48
Summary: Kecerobohan Yoongi berujung pada kematian orang tersayangnya. BTS/MinYoon ft. KookGa/Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoonji/BL/RnR. Team uke!Yoongi. Chap 2 update!
1. Prologue

**Unexpected Tragedy**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Main Cast(s):**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Min/Lee Yoonji

Cast(s) akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

 **Rate M** for contents & violence

 **Genre:** Drama, Tragedy

 **Summary:**

Kecerobohan Yoongi berujung pada kematian orang tersayangnya.

 **WARNING!**

Death Fic

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

Maybe it's your NOTP

So...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

 **© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

Min Yoongi ; Siswa kelas 2D _Big High School._ Mempunyai saudara kembar perempuan bernama Lee Yoonji. Tinggal bersama sang ayah setelah orang tuanya bercerai.

Lee Yoonji ; Siswa kelas 2B _Big High School_. Saudara kembar Min Yoongi. Tinggal bersama sang ibu dan berganti marga dari Min menjadi Lee setelah orang tuanya bercerai.

Park Jimin ; Siswa kelas 2B _Big High School_. Teman sekelas Yoonji yang menyukai Yoongi. Mendapat dukungan dari Yoonji untuk mendekati sang kakak.

Jeon Jungkook ; Siswa kelas 2A _Big High School_. Juara umum di angkatannya. Ketua osis. Pacarnya Yoonji.

Min Jiyong (Kwon Jiyong, marga diganti untuk keperluan cerita) ; Ayah biologis dari Min Yoongi dan Lee Yoonji. Seorang komponis salah satu agensi terkenal Korea. Bercerai dengan istrinya karena pernikahan tidak didasari cinta.

Lee Chaerin ; Ibu biologis dari Min Yoongi dan Lee Yoonji. Seorang pengusaha yang merupakan _owner_ dari _brand_ kosmetik ternama yaitu ' _CL Cosmetics_ '. Perceraian membuatnya membenci mantan suami dan putranya sendiri. Tidak mengetahui kedua anaknya bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kak, liat deh foto aku bareng Jimin. Menurut kakak Jimin ganteng ga?"

"Yoonji, jangan selingkuh. Kamu udah punya Jungkook."

"Bukan itu maksud aku ish."

.

"Kakak kangen sama mama."

"Kak Yoongi bisa kok ketemu mama."

"Caranya?"

.

"ARRGH!"

"SIAPA KAU?"

.

"Kak..Yoo-Yoon..gi.."

.

.

.

Halooo~ Saya kembali dengan MinYoon~ Tapi ini dengan cerita yang lumayan kelam. /halah

Terinspirasi dari secuil pengalaman pribadi yang dikembangkan entah kemana-mana. Kekekekeke~

Masih prolog, dan adakah yang ingin cerita ini cepat berlanjut?

Silahkan direview~

Love,

N-Yera48


	2. 01 Intro

**Unexpected Tragedy**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Rate M** -for contents & violence

 **Genre:** Drama, Tragedy

 **Summary:**

Kecerobohan Yoongi berujung pada kematian orang tersayangnya.

 **WARNING!**

Death Fic

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

Maybe it's your NOTP

So...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

 **© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

"Yoonji."

"Eh, kak Yoongi." Yoonji menghampiri siswa berwajah mirip dengannya yang berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Kenapa, kak?"

"Kakak pinjam buku fisika kamu ya. Kakak lupa bawa tadi karena buru-buru. Nanti pas istirahat kakak balikin."

"Boleh, kak. Bentar ya."

Yoonji bergegas mengambil buku paket fisika miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Ini, kak."

"Makasih, adikku sayang." Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi Yoonji kemudian bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

Sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan interaksi si kembar. Yoonji tahu betul siapa pelakunya.

"Apa sih, Jim? Senyum-senyum ga jelas."

Walau Yoonji sibuk membalas pesan Jungkook sang kekasih, ia tahu jika teman sekelasnya yang bernama Park Jimin senyum aneh dari tempat duduknya dibelakang Yoonji.

Merasa ketahuan, Jimin menarik bangkunya tepat ke samping Yoonji. "Hehehe kok kamu tau sih, Yoon."

"Kamu naksir kak Yoongi, kan?"

"Terliat jelas ya?"

"Banget. Kamu terpesona gitu tiap mandangin kak Yoongi. Kamu kira aku ga tau?" Yoonji masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal, "Kenalin aku ke kakakmu donk. Setidaknya aku bisa berteman dengannya."

"Berani bayar berapa?" Atensi Yoonji beralih ke Jimin, senyum miring tercipta di paras manisnya.

"Berbayar nih ceritanya?"

Yoonji terkekeh, "Ga deh, untukmu gratis. Tapi kak Yoongi kadang galak lho."

"Tau kok." Setelah itu Jimin malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Yoonji heran, sebegitu sukakah Jimin dengan kakak kembarnya?

• • •

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Yoonji dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Jungkook di kelasnya "Lho? Tadi katanya istirahat ada kerjaan di OSIS."

"Mampir bentar liat kesayangan." Jungkook meletakkan minuman kaleng di meja Yoonji.

Pipi Yoonji bersemu. Sesibuk apa pun kekasihnya, ia pasti menyempatkan waktunya untuk bertemu Yoonji.

"Terima kasih."

Yoonji merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Jungkook. Lihat saja pandangan iri dari teman-teman sekelasnya, walau ada juga yang gemas dengan interaksi keduanya.

• • •

"Akhirnya~" Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru Fisika segera menyudahi pelajarannya dan keluar kelas.

"Yoon, ke kantin yok." Ajak teman sekelasnya yang bernama Hoseok.

"Duluan aja. Aku mau balikin buku Yoonji dulu."

"Oke deh. Ntar nyusul ya."

"Sip."

Yoongi beranjak, tujuannya kelas Yoonji. Namun sesampainya disana, ia melihat Yoonji sedang bersama sang pacar. Ingin memanggil atau menghampiri, tapi tak enak. Sampai ada seorang siswa yang mendekatinya.

"Mau bertemu Yoonji?"

"Eh?-" Yoongi sempat terkejut, tapi ia langsung mengontrol keterkejutannya, "-Iya. Tapi sepertinya dia lagi sibuk. Bisa kau berikan buku ini padanya eumm.."

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Jimin?"

"Baiklah." Jimin menerima buku yang disodorkan oleh Yoongi.

"Terima kasih."

Yoongi sempat melayangkan senyumnya pada Jimin sebelum pergi dari kelas itu. Menyisakan Jimin yang diam terpesona.

"Manisnya~"

• • •

"Kak Yoongi, mau pulang?"

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Yoonji berlari kecil hendak mensejajarkan langkah dengan dirinya.

"Iya, mau bareng? Kamu ga sama Jungkook?"

"Dia masih ada kerjaan. Sore baru bisa pulang katanya. Oh ya, kak. Hari ini papa ada di rumah? Kalo ada aku mau mampir. Kangen. Hehe."

Yoongi senyum, "Ada kok."

Si kembar sampai di halte, menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Hai, Yoonji."

"Jimin? Ngapain di halte. Biasanya bawa motor."

Jimin mengambil tempat berdiri di samping Yoonji, "Masuk bengkel."

Yoongi hanya melayangkan senyum tipis saat ia bersitatap dengan Jimin. Yang diberi senyuman balas senyum.

 _'Senyum gebetan manis banget woy!'_ Teriak Jimin secara imajiner.

Yoonji berbisik, "Jim, halte tujuanmu di seberang."

"Tau kok."

 _'Ini anak niat banget deketin kak Yoongi.'_

"Kak, ini Jimin teman sekelasku."

"Iya, tadi buku kamu kan aku titip sama dia."

"Oh, iya ya."

Yoonji beralih ke Jimin dan mencubit bahu Jimin gemas. Kenapa ia bisa lupa tadi buku yang dipinjam kakaknya Jimin yang kasih?

• • •

"Papa~"

"Yoonji?"

"Iya. Hehe."

Begitu sampai di rumah, Yoonji langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jiyong sang ayah. Yoongi pamit ke kamarnya.

Sesampai dikamarnya, Yoongi tersenyum kecut. Terbersit rasa iri setiap melihat interaksi Yoonji dan Jiyong. Tidak, ayahnya tidak pilih kasih. Hanya saja Yoonji ketika rindu dengan sang ayah, ia bebas bertemu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus menahan rindu kepada sang ibu semenjak perceraian orang tuanya 3 tahun yang lalu. Ibunya membenci ayah dan dirinya. Ironi memang, tapi apa mau dikata.

Jika saja Yoonji ketahuan perihal perjumpaan ini, pasti Yoonji sudah dibawa sejauh mungkin oleh ibunya agar tidak bertemu lagi. Untung saja ibu mereka wanita karir yang hanya berada dirumah pada malam hari dan akhir pekan.

Yoongi sedang memainkan ponsel saat kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Kak, ini Yoonji."

"Masuk aja, ga dikunci."

Yoonji memasuki kamar Yoongi dan duduk disamping kakaknya, diatas ranjang. "Ngapain kak?"

"Cuma lagi buka-buka media sosial. Papa mana?"

"Tadi dapat panggilan dari agensi. Sekarang udah pergi."

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya, "Mau kakak antar pulang sekarang?"

"Bentaran dulu kak. Masih mau disini. Di rumah sendiri, males."

Yoonji mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto _selca_ dirinya bersama Jimin. "Kak, liat deh foto aku bareng Jimin. Menurut kakak Jimin ganteng ga?"

"Yoonji, jangan selingkuh. Kamu udah punya Jungkook."

"Bukan itu maksud aku ish."

"Trus?"

Ingin Yoonji mengatakan Jimin menyukai kakaknya, tapi Yoonji harus menahan diri. Disini ia hanya perantara.

"Kakak ga mau berteman sama dia? Katanya dia sih pengen berteman sama kakak."

"Apaan sih."

Dari jawabannya, suasana hati Yoongi sedang tidak baik. Atau memang Yoongi susah untuk dikenalkan pada seseorang? Tadi saat di bus, Yoonji sengaja mendorong Jimin untuk duduk disamping Yoongi. Tapi tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Yoongi memandang keluar sepanjang perjalanan dan Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi kagum. Ditatap lama seperti itu apa Yoongi tidak merasa ya? Yoonji heran sendiri dengan saudara kembarnya.

Hening beberapa saat teralihkan dengan pernyataan Yoongi. "Kakak kangen sama mama."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yoonji pun tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang kakak. Ia sempat terdiam, bingung bagaimana menanggapinya. Diperhatikan raut wajah sendu Yoongi yang sedang memandang foto keluarga mereka di meja nakas.

Wajah Yoongi persis sepertinya. Kulit mereka putih pucat. Mungkin terkesan narsis, tapi Yoonji akui paras Yoongi juga manis menjurus ke cantik seperti dirinya. Tinggi mereka pun tak jauh berbeda, Yoongi hanya lebih tinggi sekitar 1-2 cm. Hingga ide gila pun muncul tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kak Yoongi bisa kok ketemu mama."

"Caranya?"

Yoonji hanya terkekeh aneh, membuat Yoongi mengernyit heran.

• • • • •

"Jadi ini maksudmu cara untuk bisa ketemu mama?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Yoongi heran, sangat sangat heran. Apa yang dipikirkan Yoonji hingga mendandaninya menjadi seorang perempuan?

Yoonji datang-datang membawa perlengkapan _make up_ , baju, _wig_ dan sebagainya.

"Coba bercermin, kak. Kakak mirip banget sama aku kalo begini. Mama pasti ga akan tahu."

Yoongi menuruti perkataan sang adik, menatap refleksi dirinya yang sama persis dengan Yoonji. Apa ini cara terbaik?

• • •

Yoongi menuju halte dengan berbagai macam pemikiran dibenaknya, walau Yoonji sudah mengarahkan beberapa hal padanya seperti..

 _'Kalo ngomong, suara kakak tinggiin dikit. Kebetulan banget warna suara kita setipe. Jadi bakalan mirip.'_

 _'Kamarku di lantai 2 ya kak. Kamar mama di lantai 1.'_

 _'Mama akhir pekan gini seharian di rumah, jadi kakak punya banyak waktu buat kangen-kangenan sama mama.'_

 _'Papa udah ku kasih tau perihal pertukaran kita dan ga masalah katanya.'_

 _'Akhir kata, semangat kak Yoongi.'_

Sungguh ocehan adiknya itu panjang sekali. Beruntungnya ia tidak dipaksa untuk memakai rok. Setidaknya celana _jeans_ dengan _casual style_ lumayan nyaman digunakan.

Sedari tadi jantung Yoongi terus berdetak menggebu-gebu. Apa ibunya akan tahu? Pemuda bermarga Min itu sungguh khawatir sang ibu akan membencinya semakin dalam.

"Yoonji?"

Hampir saja Yoongi menjerit kaget, namun berhasil ditahannya.

Pelaku yang memanggilnya mematikan motor dan melepaskan helm _full face_ nya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin turun dari motor dan berdiri dihadapan Yoongi, "Mau kemana? Mau ku anterin?"

Yoongi keringat dingin, kenapa Jimin harus muncul?

"Ga papa, aku naik bus aja. Ah, itu busnya. Duluan ya!" Yoongi segera berlari kecil ke halte dan menaiki bus. Menghindari Jimin memang solusi terbaik.

Jimin masih memandang kepergian Yoongi. "Ada yang aneh, tapi apa ya?"

• • •

"A-aku pulang."

Yoongi memasuki rumah pelan. Tidak terlalu besar, namun suasananya sangat nyaman.

"Oh, Yoonji. Sudah pulang?"

Suara ini, suara yang ia rindukan. Asalnya dari arah dapur. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara.

Dilihatnya sosok itu berdiri membelakangi, memakai celemek abu-abu sedang memotong sayuran.

Yoongi yang saat ini menjadi Yoonji, perlahan memeluk orang yang teramat sangat dirindukannya itu dari belakang.

"I-iya, ma. Aku pulang."

"Ya ampun~ anak gadisku ini manja sekali." Kekeh Chaerin sembari lanjut memotong sayuran.

Yoongi masih memeluk sang ibu, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Mata memanas, air mata mengenang. Namun ditahan agar tak meluncur bebas. Bahagia yang ia rasakan tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

• • • • •

Sudah sebulan pertukaran itu berlangsung. Akhir pekan Yoongi akan menjadi Yoonji, menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Chaerin. Pertukaran tempat ini sangat membantu. Rasa rindu terobati walau Yoongi harus berkamuflase menjadi saudara kembarnya.

Yoongi sungguh diliputi rasa bahagia hingga ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya padahal malam sudah larut. Dipandangi langit kamar adiknya sembari menerawang hal-hal menyenangkan yang dilakukan bersama sang ibu tadi. Seperti membuat _cake_ bersama dan memakai masker wajah produk terbaru _CL Cosmetics_. Feminin memang, tapi Yoongi harus mengikuti alur kehidupan Yoonji ketika bersama Chaerin.

Lamunan Yoongi buyar saat terdengar suara pelan dari arah balkon kamar. Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk bangkit, mengintip. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat dilihat ada bayangan seseorang sedang memanjat balkon.

Yoongi perlahan meraih gunting di meja nakas dan menyembunyikan dibalik selimut. Guling dipeluk erat menutupi wajahnya namun masih disisakan celah untuk melihat pergerakan sosok dibalkon sana.

 _'Siapa itu? Ah, sial! Aku lupa mengunci pintu balkon.'_

Orang itu berhasil menapaki balkon. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu, sangat pelan hingga tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Bermodalkan pencahayaan dari lampu di meja nakas, Yoongi melihat ia mendekat. Laki-laki, memakai jaket serta masker berwarna hitam.

 _'Tenang, Yoongi. Tenang. Kau bisa melawannya.'_

Saat sosok itu sampai tepat di samping ranjang, Yoongi bangun tiba-tiba dan...

"ARRGH!"

"SIAPA KAU?"

.

.

.

Masih permulaan, belum ada konflik yang gimana. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membacanya. Silahkan di review~

Note : Guru Fisika nya Yoongi itu saya lho. /apaan.

Love,

N-Yera48


	3. 02 Begin

**Unexpected Tragedy**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Rate M** -for contents & violence

 **Genre:** Drama, Tragedy

 **Summary:**

Kecerobohan Yoongi berujung pada kematian orang tersayangnya.

 **WARNING!**

Death Fic

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

Maybe it's your NOTP

So...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

 **© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

Bermodalkan pencahayaan dari lampu di meja nakas, Yoongi melihat ia mendekat. Laki-laki, memakai jaket serta masker berwarna hitam.

 _'Tenang, Yoongi. Tenang. Kau bisa melawannya.'_

Saat sosok itu sampai tepat di samping ranjang, Yoongi bangun tiba-tiba dan...

"ARRGH!"

"SIAPA KAU?"

Yoongi menusuk lengan tamu tak di undang itu lumayan dalam dengan gunting. Pria itu beringsut mundur beberapa langkah. Yoongi berdiri dengan posisi siaga, gunting di tangan kanannya diacungkan ke arah sosok yang sedang meringis dengan cairan merah pekat mulai menetes dari lengannya.

Yoongi mundur perlahan, tangan kirinya bergerak menghidupkan lampu kamar. "MAU APA KAU, BANGSAT!"

Terdengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. "YOONJI! ADA APA, NAK?!"

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu melarikan diri. "Kau akan menyesali semua ini!"

"Jangan kabur, sialan!"

Yoongi mengejar, namun pria itu sudah menghilang setelah melompati balkon kamar.

"Yoonji! Buka pintunya! Ada apa, sayang?!" Terdengar Chaerin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan panik.

Tak ingin membuat ibunya semakin khawatir, Yoongi bergegas membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Chaerin segera menghambur memeluk _putri_ kesayangannya. "Kenapa kamu teriak larut malam gini? Ada apa? Astaga!"

Chaerin terkejut bukan main saat melihat gunting berdarah di tangan anaknya.

"Darah? Apa apa ini, Yoonji?"

Saat melihat gunting berdarah di tangannya, barulah ketakutan menguasai Yoongi.

"Ma, ta-tadi ada pria masuk ke kamarku." Tunjuk Yoongi ke arah balkon dengan pintu terbuka lebar.

"APA?!"

• • •

"Gimana, pak?"

"Kami hanya menemukan tetesan darah yang mulai mengering di lantai kamar dan sudah kami amankan bersama gunting untuk kami selidiki pelakunya. Selebihnya tak ada jejak lain yang tertinggal, baik di kamar mau pun di pekarangan rumah. Dugaan sementara pelaku ingin mencuri mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ada kasus pencurian di sekitar sini."

Tadi Chaerin langsung menghubungi pihak kepolisian. Ia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Yoonji dan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, pak. Semoga pelakunya cepat ditemukan." Chaerin harap-harap cemas. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang.

Yoongi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan ibunya dengan polisi. Ia takut, berbagai macam spekulasi mengusik dirinya.

Benarkah pria itu hanya hendak mencuri? Atau mungkin ada maksud yang lebih jahat, dia ingin mencelakai Yoonji. Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang berada di posisinya semalam adalah kembarannya Yoonji. Apa Yoonji mampu melawan sosok itu? Apa dia-

"Yoonji."

Yoongi tersentak merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya. "Ah! Iya, ma. Polisinya mana?"

"Sudah pergi." Chaerin sungguh khawatir, Yoonji pasti trauma dengan kejadian yang dialaminya hingga melamun seperti ini.

"Kamu mandi dulu sana. Berendam sama air hangat biar badanmu enakan. Mama mau buat sarapan dulu."

"Baik, ma."

Yoongi menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yoonji. Seperti kata ibunya, berendam dengan air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuh.

Setelah mandi, Yoongi kembali berdandan ala Yoonji. Kamar yang terlihat lumayan kacau dirapikan kembali. Mulai dari membereskan tempat tidur, hingga mengepel lantai yang masih terdapat sedikit tetesan darah pelaku yang tidak terambil polisi.

Yoongi melihat pintu balkon masih terbuka, buru-buru ia tutup dan kunci serapat-rapatnya. Yoongi teringat Yoonji, segera ia ambil ponselnya di meja nakas untuk mengirim pesan ke adik kembarnya itu.

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _P_

 _P_

 _Yoonji?_

 _Udah bangun?_

Yoongi masih menunggu balasan, sampai ibunya memanggil dari luar pintu kamar.

"Yoonji, makan dulu yuk."

"Iya, ma." Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja nakas dan bergegas keluar kamar.

 _ **Drrrrrrtttt... Drrrrrrrrrtttt...**_

Ponsel yang baru saja diletakkan Yoongi bergetar.

 _Yoonji is calling..._

• • •

Yoongi melihat 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari Yoonji. Kembali ia mengirimkan pesan untuk adiknya.

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _P_

 _Iya, Yoonji._

 _ **Yoonji**_

 _Kak Yoongi kemana aja sih? Di telpon tadi ga diangkat._

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _Tadi lagi sarapan sama mama. Kamu udah?_

 _ **Yoonji**_

 _Udah juga. Papa udah pergi pagi-pagi. Sendiri nih. T_T_

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _Mama juga lagi di ruang kerjanya. Mau ngomong? Telpon aja lagi._

 _ **Yoonji**_

 _Yaaahh.. Pulsanya udah abis, kak. Telponan sama Jungkook tadi. Kangen denger suaranya. Hehe.._

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _Dasar. -_-_

 _Oh ya, kakak mau nanya sesuatu nih._

 _Kamu punya musuh ga? Atau mantan yang putusnya ga baik-baik?_

 _ **Yoonji**_

 _Kak Yoongi kok nanyanya gitu sih? :"(_

 _Adikmu yang cantik ini ga pernah nebar kebencian kakak~_

 _Mantan apaan? Pacaran aja baru pertama kali sama Jungkook._

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _Iya deh, iya. Ga usah lebay ah._

 _Ada kejadian nih. Nanti kakak cerita pas jumpa ntar sore ya._

 _ **Yoonji**_

 _Oke oke sip._

• • •

"Ma, aku pergi bentar ya."

"Mau kemana?" Chaerin keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Selesai makan siang tadi, ia kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan dari karyawannya.

"Mau kumpul sama kawan bentar."

"Ga boleh."

"Eh?"

Yoongi terkejut, biasanya selama sebulan ini ia pamitan dalam wujud Yoonji selalu dibalas dengan, _'Oke, hati-hati ya.'_ oleh Chaerin.

"Kamu ga takut ketemu orang jahat pas jalan sore-sore gini?"

"Eum, ma. Aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagi pula kan aku udah terbiasa keluar sore gini."

Chaerin lantas memeluk erat Yoongi. "Untuk saat ini jangan keluar dulu ya, kecuali sekolah. Kalo ke sekolah kan dijemput Jungkook, jadi ga papa. Ya?"

Mendengar nada bicara ibunya yang sedikit bergetar, Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah. Ia balas memeluk Chaerin. "Iya, ma. Yoonji ga jadi pergi."

Padahal Yoongi harus kembali jadi dirinya sendiri hari ini. Besok sekolah. _Haduh, gimana ini?_

• • •

Setelah menghubungi Yoonji untuk mengabari bahwa ia tak bisa pulang karena ditahan Chaerin, akhirnya ditemukan solusi. Bukan solusi sebenarnya, tapi tak ada cara lain.

Besok Yoongi pergi ke sekolah harus memakai seragam sekolah Yoonji dan pergi dijemput Jungkook _-agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan Chaerin jika itu Yoongi-_. Yoonji membawa seragam sekolah Yoongi dan bertemu di taman kota. Setelahnya, mereka berganti pakaian di toilet umum taman kota tersebut sebelum berangkat sekolah. Oke, sip.

 _ **Yoongi**_

 _Jangan lupa kabari Jungkook untuk menjemputku lebih awal. Kalo ga kita bakal telat._

 _ **Yoonji**_

 _Sip, kak. Kak Yoongi tenang aja._

Yoongi menyimpan ponselnya dan bersiap tidur. Pintu balkon sudah digembok oleh ibunya. Antisipasi.

• • •

Tidak nyaman. Sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Pertama kali selama Yoongi menyamar jadi Yoonji, ia harus memakai rok. Biasanya ia selalu memakai celana. Bahkan piyama yang dipakai untuk tidur pun selalu ia pilih yang bercelana. Sungguh Yoongi menghindari yang namanya rok. Sekarang apa? Ia terpaksa memakai seragam Yoonji dan roknya itu pendek! Beberapa sentimeter diatas lutut.

Iya sih kaki Yoongi itu cantik dan ramping, tak kalah cantik dengan kaki adiknya. Tapi tetap saja, Yoongi kan laki-laki.

 _Jungkook, cepatlah datang._ Batin Yoongi seraya memakan roti panggangnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Yoongi berucap syukur berulang kali karena itu pasti Jungkook.

"Ma, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya. Itu Jungkook udah datang."

"Ayo sekalian ke depan, mama mau ketemu Jungkook."

Pintu depan dibuka, menampilkan sang ketua OSIS pacarnya Yoonji.

"Selamat pagi, tante." Jungkook membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum manis.

"Pagi juga, Jungkook. Jaga Yoonji baik-baik. Pulangnya nanti kamu antar juga ya. Tante percayakan Yoonji sama kamu."

"Baik, tante." Jungkook menarik tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya, kemudian dikecupnya pipi Yoongi sekilas. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan Yoonji pada saya."

Yoongi? Jangan tanya. Dia beku layaknya es karena dikecup oleh sang ketua OSIS. _Jungkook ini aktingnya keterlaluan ga sih?_

"Aigoo, anak muda jaman sekarang ya." Chaerin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kami berangkat ya, tante."

"A-aku berangkat, ma."

Jungkook masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi hingga ke motornya, memasangkan helm ke Yoongi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ayo naik."

Yoongi perlahan naik dibelakang Jungkook. Haduh, pahanya keekspos. Yoongi malu bukan main.

"Udah?"

"U-udah." Yoongi pegangan di pundaknya Jungkook.

Jungkook menjalankan motornya, namun baru saja beberapa meter, Yoongi mulai bersuara.

"Aku kan Yoongi, kakaknya Yoonji. Seharusnya kamu ga perlu akting sampe cium pipi segala."

"APA?!" Jungkook rem mendadak.

"HEH! JANGAN REM SEMBARANG! KALO KITA JATOH GIMANA?!" Yoongi yang kaget refleks teriak dan memukul pundak Jungkook kuat.

"Aduh!" Jungkook usap-usap pundaknya yang nyeri kena pukulan.

"Jadi kamu Yoongi?"

"Lho? Yoonji ga bilang?"

"Ga. Semalam dia cuman kirim pesan minta dijemput lebih awal."

Hening.

Pipi keduanya mulai memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ma-maaf udah lancang cium pipi kamu. Ku kira tadi Yoonji." Asli Jungkook malu semalu-malunya.

"Ehem, ga papa. Udah, ayo jalan. Kita ketemu Yoonji di taman kota dulu."

"O-oke."

Sesampainya di taman kota Yoongi segera turun, melepaskan helm dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Kemudian menghampiri Yoonji yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kak Yoongi-eh?"

"Kamu kok ga bilang sama Jungkook kalo aku yang kamu suruh jemput?" Yoongi langsung menarik Yoonji mendekat dan berbisik dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa emang kak? Jungkook awalnya ga tau kak Yoongi itu bukan aku kan? Berarti kemiripan kita sudah terbukti." Yoonji malah tersenyum bangga.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengetok kepala kembarannya ini agar sedikit waras. Tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

"Udah ah. Mana seragam kakak? Kakak ganti duluan."

Yoonji menyerahkan tas kantong berisi seragam Yoongi.

Tidak jauh dari tempat si kembar berada, Jungkook hanya menatap bingung. Kok bisa Yoongi menyamar jadi Yoonji?

"Oh!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kok Yoonji ada dua? Satu berseragam, satunya lagi ga."

Park Jimin, yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa berada di taman kota juga.

Sepertinya si kembar harus menjelaskan situasi ini pada dua orang sekaligus.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Halooo~ adakah orang disini? Hehe..

Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau mampir di fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Love,

N-Yera48


End file.
